Episode 9938 (29th November 2019)
Plot Continuing to put on a loving front, Michelle reminds Robert that their wedding is a surprise and they’re now going to say on the invitations that it's for a fiftieth birthday party. Brian posts a letter that was mis-directed to him through No.9’s letterbox. Jade pockets it when she sees from the envelope that it’s from the local education authority. Ray tells a surprised Michelle he’s dropping his lawsuit against her but refuses to say why. Roy has a go at Chantelle for arriving late for her carer's appointment to see Richard. Nina drags him out of the flat before he makes matters worse. Jade messes with Hope’s mind, trying to convince her that she doesn’t want to go back to school. Brian asks Evelyn if the letter was good news. She’s instantly suspicious as to what happened to it. Roy and Nina return to the flat where Roy complains that Chantelle is leaving early and not giving Richard the allocated time. Feeling the pressure of her job, she breaks down in tears. Evelyn questions Jade about the letter and she manages to pretend it was put in the recycling bin by mistake. It confirms what a pleased Fiz is being told on the phone at the same time - that Hope can return to school on Monday. Evelyn isn’t fooled by Jade. Adam advises Michelle that Ray must have decided the lawsuit wasn’t worth the risk of him being exposed as a sex pest. He also tells her to walk away from her hatred of Robert as she’ll never be able to take the bistro off him. Nina calls to berate Roy as Chantelle has now quit. Properly influenced, Hope insists she wants to stay with Jade rather than return to school. Michelle tells an alarmed Carla that the planned party is really a wedding and she needs her help with her revenge. Seb is attracted to Emma. While Jade is out, Fiz and Tyrone persuade Hope to return to school. A livid Michelle suddenly realises that Robert told Vicky about her ordeal with Ruairi. Thinking she’s alone and with her plans thwarted, Jade erupts in anger and smashes to pieces a framed photo of Fiz and Tyrone. Hope enters the room and asks what she’s doing. Jade claims she was thinking of what Fiz did when she smashed her iPad and, frightening Hope with the thought of her being asked to leave the house, gets her to take the responsibility for the damage. When Hope cuts her finger badly on the broken glass, Jade has a sudden idea and takes her to the medical centre. Roy can’t make amends with social services, annoying Nina. Michelle can’t bear Robert touching her but agrees to be upfront about the wedding, suddenly wanting Steve and Amy to be invited. Wanting to give practical help to Nina, Roy decides to organise things properly. Jade drops hints to Dr Gaddas that Fiz has been hitting Hope. Steve is upset to hear that Fiona has bought Emma and Morgan tickets to visit her in Melbourne for an eight-week break over Christmas. Fiz asks Jade if she can move out in order that they can have a new start. The girl masks her anger. Amy is disappointed to hear Emma’s news. Despite her awful cooking, Roy is forced to accept Aggie’s offer of doing more hours in the cafe. Pleased with a decorative stocking that’s been made especially for her by Amy, Emma tells a delighted Steve that she’s going to stay with him for Christmas after all. Robert presents Michelle with an expensive necklace. She tells Carla it isn’t enough to prevent her going ahead with her revenge. Richard is grateful when Roy tells him he can now make daily visits and takes Nina to task when she says his help isn’t wanted, insisting that she return to college. Emma agrees to go for lunch with Seb on Monday. Fiz isn’t happy when Evelyn says she’s pleased that Jade is now out of Hope’s life. Behind their backs, Jade gives Hope a present of a phone in order that they can keep in touch but gets the little girl to agree to keep it secret from her parents. Cast Regular cast *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Chantelle Wilder - Lauren-Nicole Mayes *Morgan Middleton - Corey Weekes *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room and bedroom Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm. Writer Damon Alexis-Rochefort penned both halves. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz and Tyrone receive the news that Hope can return to school; Adam advises Michelle to abandon her plan; and Roy criticises the inefficiency of Richard’s carer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,735,648 viewers (15th place). Notable dialogue Fiz Stape (to Jade Rowan): "I’m sorry about Evelyn...I should have that printed on a t-shirt." Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes